ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Truce
Plot In hyperspace, a very weak and withered Aggregor with white hair floats in the air. Eon teleports in, changing Aggregor to his normal age and covering him in an energy sphere. (Aggregor): Who are you? (Eon): Eon. I have changed you back for a request. (Aggregor): I don't serve, I rule. (Eon): This is a partnership, I'm not the leader here. (Aggregor): Fine. What do you need? (Eon): Ben Tennyson dead. Meanwhile, Ben and co are at Bellwood Town Square, where people are playing Dunk Ben 10. (Gwen): Somehow, I could watch this over and over again. (Ben): Hey! He gets dunked by a girl. (Ben, underwater): Not funny. He comes out of the water. (Boy): Do Molestache! Ben transforms. (Molestache): Molestache! The boy throws the ball at the target, dunking Molestache. (Molestache, underwater): I hate this! Molestache comes out of the water. (Kevin): Do a new guy! Molestache transforms. (Gigablast): Gigablast! (Kevin): This is gonna be good. Meanwhile in Aggregor's ship, Eon and Aggregor are discussing something. (Aggregor): We have to figure out a way to lure Tennyson. (Eon): Send down Tennyson Destroyers, preferably human. Aggregor presses buttons on the control panel, and a few human Tennyson Destroyers arrive at the scene. (Aggregor): Go to Earth and attack Ben Tennyson. During that time, kids are still playing Dunk Ben 10, with Ben still Gigablast. (Gwen): I'm gonna go look for trouble. She walks off, with Rook at her side. (Rook): Pardon me for following you, Miss Tennyson. (Gwen): I don't mind at all. They soon reach a Mr. Smoothy location, where the human Tennyson Destroyers stand boldly. (Rook): Greetings, humans. The Tennyson Destroyers surround Gwen and Rook. (Gwen): Why are you doing this? A Tennyson Destroyer punches Gwen, who defends herself with a karate move. (Rook): Miss Tennyson, I plead you call Ben-Dude! During that time, Ben is talking to Kevin, still at Bellwood Town Square. (Ben): Did you have to dunk me? (Kevin): Just trying to be a good sport. Ben's phone rings and he answers it. (Ben): Hello? (Gwen, from the other side of the phone): Ben, get to the nearest Mr. Smoothy. There's something you have to see. (Ben): I'll be there. He hangs up. (Boy): Hey, it's time for you to go back to the tank. (Ben): Sorry, kid. I have a sitch to handle. He transforms. (Astrodactyl): Astrodactyl! He picks Kevin up and flies away. After five minutes, he sees Gwen and Rook, covered in a mana dome, surrounded by Tennyson Destroyers. (Kevin): There! He lands on the mana dome, which fades, with Kevin dropping on the ground. (Astrodactyl, as Kevin gets up): What's going on? (Rook): These humans may be Tennyson Destroyers. (Kevin): Maybe so. The Tennyson Destroyers start punching Gwen, Kevin and Rook, who keep dodging. (Kevin): Whoa! (Gwen): Hey! (Rook): Humans are naturally weak. If you do not request physically offending them, it may be a little difficult to remove the headbands! (Astrodactyl, landing): You're right. He reverts back to Ben. (Ben): Hey, it's Ben. Ben Tennyson, the most famous hero, like, ever? A few Tennyson Destroyers carry Ben, running away. (Ben): Put me down! (Gwen): Ben! The Tennyson Destroyers continue attacking Gwen, Kevin and Rook. Later, Ben awakens in Aggregor's ship, weak and chained. (Ben): Aggregor's...ship...but-but how? I trapped him in hyperspace. Eon arrives at the scene. (Eon): That's right, you trapped him. Past tense. (Ben): What are you doing in Aggregor's ship? (Eon): That's classified. Aggregor comes out from the shadows. (Aggregor): Right now you should be worried about yourself. Meanwhile, Gwen, Kevin and Rook are in the living room of Gwen's house. (Rook): Why would humans desire to abduct Ben-Dude? Silence fills the room. (Rook): Aha! They must be Tennyson Destroyers! (Kevin): No duh. (Gwen): Let's take the Rust Bucket III to Aggregor's ship. (Kevin): Uh, it got destroyed in the last fight. Still under maintainance. (Rook): May we take the newly-built Proto-TRUK? (Gwen): Might as well. Later, the Proto-TRUK is launching into the sky, with Rook and Gwen sitting down and Kevin standing. They see Aggregor's ship. (Kevin): Park your ship somewhere. Inside Aggregor's ship, a big laser pointer powers up, and Ben is seconds away from near destruction. Suddenly, Gwen, Kevin and Rook crash in through the ceiling, causing a hole. Gwen breaks Ben's chains with mana, and Ben transforms. (Articguana): Articguana! He goes Ultimate. (Ultimate Articguana): Ultimate Articguana! (Aggregor): Impossible. Osmosian Tennyson Destroyers arrive. (Aggregor): Attack! (Kevin): We'll take care of the Tennyson Destroyers, go fight Eon and Aggy! (Eon): Aggy? (Aggregor): Childhood name. Ultimate Articguana uses his frost breath to freeze Eon, who breaks out from the ice with a time ray. (Gwen, shooting mana at a Tennyson Destroyer): Aim for their weaknesses! Ultimate Articguana nods and uses his frost breath to freeze Aggregor's spear. (Aggregor): No! (Ultimate Articguana): Yes! He emits a powerful ice spiral at Aggregor, who falls to the ground unconscious. (Eon): Two can play at that game. Eon aims his glowing hand at Gwen, who continues fighting Tennyson Destroyers along with Kevin and Rook because she doesn't notice. (Eon): Make another move and she's dust. Ultimate Articguana devolves back to Articguana and transforms. (Goop): Goop! Goop wraps himself around Eon's hand, which shoots a time ray at him. Goop splatters all over the place, hitting all the Tennyson Destroyers to the ground unconscious. (Kevin): Ben? Kevin reverts back to human from his current state (metal). (Eon): He was too weak for me. Goop regenerates not too far away from Eon and transforms. (Blitzwolfer): Blitzwolfer! Guys, get out! The Proto-TRUK lands on Aggregor's ship, which releases a rope. Kevin and Rook climb up. (Gwen): All the best, Ben. (Blitzwolfer): You too. Gwen climbs up as the Proto-TRUK flies away. (Eon): One on one. (Blitzwolfer): You bet. Eon shoots a time ray at Blitzwolfer, who dodges. (Blitzwolfer): Really now? I have good reflexes as Blitzwolfer. Blitzwolfer divides his muzzle into four and emits a sonic howl at Eon, whose suit cracks. (Eon): Ugh.... Blitzwolfer's muzzle merges back to one as he walks towards Eon, taking his helmet off. (Eon): No! He punches Blitzwolfer and teleports away, grabbing his helmet. (Blitzwolfer): Guess it's time to call the Plumbers. Later, Ben and co are inside a Mr. Smoothy location, drinking grape smoothies. (Kevin): Well, Eon and Aggy are defeated. (Ben): And I'm so bored. (Rook): Why are you bored, Ben-Dude? You are performing your hobby, doing nothing. (Ben): I just need something exciting to do. (Gwen): I have an idea. Later, Ben as Ditto and co are in Bellwood Town Square, playing Dunk Ben 10. Ditto is sitting on a plank. (Ditto): I hate this! He gets dunked by a boy. THE END! Major Events *Aggregor is freed from hyperspace and forms a truce with Eon. *Molestache makes his first reappearance. *Gigablast and Ultimate Articguana make their first appearance. *The Proto-TRUK makes its first appearance. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Rook Blonko Villains *Eon *Aggregor *Tennyson Destroyers Aliens Used *Molestache (first reappearance) *Gigablast (first appearance) *Astrodactyl *Articguana **Ultimate Arctiguana (first reappearance) *Goop *Blitzwolfer *Ditto Allusions *The Dunk Ben 10 game is a reference to the Omniverse episode Malefactor. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse